degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The Parcy chronicles
Yep. Semma and Jiberty stuff's been done I thought why not Parcy? Also this story takes place after the class of 2013 or 14 but the class that Clare, Alli, etc. graduate so a few cameos from other Degrassi graduates may happen don't get pissed I'm not like the writers lol Starring Darcy Edwards - Former Degrassi student returning from Kenya and recently gets surprised Peter Stone - A nice guy who caused a lot of trouble as a teen and torn between his fiancee Mia and his love Darcy Mia Jones - A model who's very clingy to her fiancee. Manny Santos - An actress and Darcy's supportive close friend; currently married to Jay Hogart Emma Nelson - Manny's best friend; who recently reunited with her love Sean. Sean Cameron - A former bad boy in the army and Emma's fiance. Jay Hogart - Sean and Spinner's best friend and Manny's fiance. Spinner Mason - A chill guy and Emma's ex husband. Clare Edwards - Darcy's younger sister who supports Dary throug thick and thin. Jake Martin - Darcy and Clare's stepbrother who can be a goof at times Katie Matlin - Jake's fiancee who's fierce and doesn't take crap from anyone. Alli Bahndari - Clare's bubbly best friend. Sav Bhandari - Peter's low key best friend. Danny Van Zandt - Peter's other best friend. Liberty Van Zandt - Danny's overacheiving sister. Holly J Sinclair - An overacheiver and Fiona's best friend. Anya MacPhereson - An nice girl in the army. Declan Coyne - A charming guy and former womanizer Fiona Coyne - A fashion loving lesbian Imogen Moreno - An eccentric bisexual who recently reunited with Fiona. Eli Goldsworty - A snarky writer and charming guy. Chapter 1: Somebody That I Used To Know (Darcy's POV): I got a call from Peter to come to Paris. Wow shocker. Paris? It's been years since I've seen him. I can't believe it. Paris? Maybe to reconcile in the city of love. I'd love it. Now I got off and ran to this apartment fancy for an apartment. Well it IS France with their fashion, accents, cafes, food and the famous landmarks. (Darcy knocks on the door and Peter answers) Peter: Darce you came! Darcy: Hey Peter! (Darcy kisses Peter, Peter kisses back but pulls away) Peter: Darce I can't do this. Darcy: I thought you were done with that Victoria chick. And it better not be some easy chick. Or say snooty french girl. Peter: Uhhh Mia: Peter! Why do you have me waiting? Peter: Uh Mia I - - Mia: Oh god no. What is SHE doing here?! (Peter's POV): Shit! I'm such an idiot! I shoulda told Mia I told Darcy to come to Paris. I forgot these 2 never liked eachother when we were at Degrassi and Mia even broke up with me when I wasn't over Darcy months after she moved to Kenya. I thought they'd get over the past but I guess I was wrong. I guess I should tell the truth. Darcy: Mia?! Peter: Before a catfight breaks out. Mia I kinda invited Darcy to come to Paris and Darcy, I kinda got back together with Mia. Darcy: Oh my god. (Darcy's POV): OH MY GOD. FUCK MY LIFE! (Mia kisses Peter) Mia: Also we're gonna be getting married in a few months. Darcy: Married?! Oh wow I - - congrats Peter. Good for you. Chapter 2: Countdown Mia: Making out the invitations. Peter: Yep. Mia: Lemme see. Peter: Ok. Mia: Ok Manny, Emma, Spinner, Sav, Danny, Anya, you're inviting the Coynes and Holly J? Peter: I guess. Mia: And Who else? No way you invited Darcy?! (Peter's POV): Stupid. I hate when she does this. Peter: Yeah we're just friends now. Mia: And your first love that broke your heart. Peter: Oh come on Mia. You dumped me to come all the way over here! Mia: You told me to! Peter: Whatever I'm sending out the invites. (Back in Toronto a few weeks later) Darcy: Hey. Clare: Darcy! (Clare and Darcy hug) Clare: This just cam in for you. (Clare hands Darcy the invitation ignoring Clare rolling her eyes as Jake and Katie enter kissing) Clare: Seriously guys? Jake: Sorry Clare and you must be Darcy. This is my fiancee Katie. Darcy: Hi I wanna say Jake. Jake: Close enough. Katie: Wha'cha got there? Darcy: Invite to a wedding. And I can either check yes or no. Katie: Check yes I love weddings! (Katie jumps up and down excitedly) Darcy: To my first love. Katie: Eww that's bullshit. Darcy: Yep. Stupid Peter marrying stupid Mia. Jake: Someone still loves someone. Darcy: Shut up! And I am not still in love with him! I may have some type of feelings for him but that doesn't - - damn you! Clare: So is that a yes or a no? Darcy: Be right back! (Darcy leaves out the door and answers her phone) Darcy: Hello? Manny: DARCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So excited to hear from you. You hear about Peter and Mia. Darcy: Yes the whole world did. Manny: Sorry you're so upset. Darcy: Yeah. And I'm still in love with him. What do I do? Manny: Darce, he's getting married but if you don't go you're letting Mia win. Darcy: You're telling me she was a big bitch when I came to Paris and don't get mad but I kinda kissed him. Manny: Oh my god! Darce! Darcy: I didn't know. Ok call you later? Manny: Yeah sure. Later. (Darcy goes back inside) Darcy: I'm going to that wedding. Katie: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darcy: I am NOT letting that bitch win. Chapter 3: Wide Awake (Darcy's POV): So I'm going back to Paris with Clare, Jake and Katie. Once we got off the plane we all went to this fancy mall and all of sudden saw this girl who I think was probably best friends with Clare. Alli: Clare! (Clare and Alli hug) Alli: Um awkward. Hi Darcy. Darcy: Hi Alli. Alli: Wrong with her? Clare: Oh her ex is getting married. Alli: Oh Sav and I got invited to that too! I wouldn't be surprised if they invited all of Degrassi. She actually said yes to te invite? Clare: Yep. Alli: Lemme guess wedding crash? Clare: I dunno. Alli: Believe me I've seen this many times before and you may as well change Darcy's name to Rachel Green cause she's pulling one. Clare: Yep. Alli: See you at the wedding! Clare: You too! Don't sabotage the wedding. Darcy: Oh like I would. (Darcy storms out pissed) Katie: Sabotage. Chapter 4: Marry You Fiona: Yay! We're in Paris! Holly J: Yeah for a wedding. I've gotta admit I'm impressed with Mia. Now let's go shopping. Declan: I have to come along? Fiona & Holly J: Yes! Imogen: Oh my god Fiona?! Fiona: Hey you guys! (Fiona hugs Eli and Imogen) Fiona: Oh right. Best friend Holly J, best friend Eli. Brother Declan, girlfriend Imogen. Wedding? Eli: Yeah and I hear someone is gonna crash it so I gotta go. Declan: Wait who's crashing. Fiona: Clare's sister. Eli: Darcy? Wow. Holly J: Wow Mia stands no chance if they gotten into a fight. Darcy: Really? Holly J: And the wedding crasher speaks. (Darcy removes her sunglasses and gives them each a smirk) Imogen: Fiesty. (At Peter and Mia's) Peter: Darce! Darcy: Hey Peter. I decided I'm coming to the wedding. For support. (Darcy leaves the apartment and runs into Mia) Mia: Darcy. Darcy: Mia see who's the bigger person. (Mia walks in the apartment and slams the door) Mia: She's coming?! Peter: Mia grow up. You're not making fusses over Emma, Liberty or Holly J being here. Mia: Well they had no interest in you and Emma doesn't count. If you don't disinvite her or defriend her - - the wedding's off. Peter: You know what? I don't care. Mia: Well I'm giving you a week to think this through! (Mia bumps Peter and goes into the room) Chapter 5: Only One Sav: She's given you a week! The wedding's 3 weeks away! Peter: I know! Sav: So you got you and Mia. And you and Darcy. Pros and cons. Start with Darcy. Pros first. Peter: OK um well first girl I loved, she's nice, sweet, kind and totally adorable. Sav: Now Mia. Peter: Well she's I don't know. Sav: Cons both. Peter: Well Darcy was judgemental before I dated her and now Mia's a different story she's a snob! She always whines about things. And she's being unreasonable Darcy and I are JUST FRIENDS but she goes all defirend Darcy or the wedding's off. I think I'm goin' with Darcy. (As Darcy goes into a bar) Manny: Hey Darcy! Jay: If it isn't saint Edwards? Darcy: Nope that's my sister. (Darcy takes Manny's drink and chugs it down) Sean: Someone's heard about the wedding. Darcy: A wedding to a bitch and his whiny little priss. Spinner: Forget Peter. Emma: He's right. Darcy: Ok. Screw him and let him have his goddamn wedding. (Darcy starts pounding down more vodka until Peter enters) Peter: Darce. Darcy: Peter? What are you doing here? Peter: What I should have done a while ago. I choose you. Darcy: I thought you were getting married. Peter: I'm done with Mia. I want you Darcy Edwards. Darcy: I want you too Peter Stone. (Darcy and Peter leave and start kissing) Darcy: For reals? Peter: For reals. Chapter 6: You Found Me (Darcy's POV): So Peter walked me back to my apartment. Yep we're back and now I see Clare standing with a stupid look on her face and Jake and Katie cuddling one another. Awkward. Clare: I thought you didn't pray after engaged men. Darcy: I'm not. We got back together. Katie: Yay!!!!!!! Darcy: Aaah! Please shut up! What's that smell? Jake: You and probably him from swimmin' in vodka. Katie: Come on Jake. Clare. (They all leave the apartment but Darcy and Peter go into the room and have sex) Darcy: OH..... MY GOD! Peter: And we're back! (Darcy laughs a little) Chapter 7: Unpretty (Peter's POV): Mia! Liar. She gave me a week but has been MIA for weeks. Anya: I hear the wedding's off. Mia: What? No way. It's on and shall go on no matter what. Sav: Well.......... good luck with that! Come on Anya! (Sav drags Anya away) Sav: He loves Darcy. Anya: No! Sav: Yes! I told him go for it! She gave him a week. Pretty little liar. (Anya smacks him) Sav: You're pretty too but not her no way! (At the apartment) Darcy: Oh it's you. I thought everyone left. Jake: No it's just me, you and a little white stick. Darcy: Shhh! no even Peter knows so shut up! (Peter enters) Peter: Hey! Jake: Well I'm gonna leave you 2 to it! (Jake leaves nodding at Darcy who nods back) Darcy: Look Peter. I know you JUST got out of an engagement and all but um.... (Darcy fakes a smile and sighs) Darcy: I'm pregnant. Peter: What? (Mia bursts in) Mia: Sorry I took so long but I'm taking you back! Peter: What? (Mia hugs Peter and makes a face at Darcy who runs out crying) Peter: Oh my god. Chapter 8: Over My Head Peter: Glad you 2 are here. Sav and Danny: What's up? Peter: Now I've got a wedding again. Danny: Ohh. Seems like Mia's on the high horse ever since Darcy came back. Peter: No has been. Speaking of Darcy. She's pregnant. Sav: What?! Peter: With MY child. Sav: How'd you react. Peter: All I said was what and Mia interrupted. FML (Darcy stroms over) Liberty: Trouble in paradise? Darcy: I'm pregnant. Emma: NO! Manny: I know! Darcy: And that bitch Mia ruined everything! Manny: Sorry Darce. Darcy: Don't be! I don't give any fucks to any of them! (Darcy goes back to her apartment) Chapter 9: Category:Blog posts